


战士与血影

by Tseren



Category: Diablo III
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 乔汉娜发现了一名被恶魔控制的猎魔人。





	战士与血影

鲜血在燃烧。鲜血，人的鲜血，男人的鲜血，女人的鲜血，小孩的鲜血。新崔斯特姆的村庄道路上，绵延的血迹在阴沉燃烧。几天前，一队地狱恶魔经过了这里，以他们的方式获得了补给，并留下了一个巨大的炫耀标记。这是一种挑衅，因为他们知道一名圣教军在身后追赶，但却因为疲惫而脚步迟缓，永远赶不到他们前面。

乔汉娜，追随着圣战的召唤而旅行的圣教军，对一路上恶魔残忍的炫耀感到深沉的愤怒。她已经在接连的遭遇战中消灭了数不清的地狱眷属，但在罪恶之主的集结命令下，无穷无尽的恶魔最后让她精疲力竭了。黑色的潮水正在涌向新崔斯特姆，即便是一名再坚毅不过的圣教军，也无法完全抵抗它的威力。她原本还怀有肃清敌人的希望，但在数月的持续战斗中，她的目标已经变成了活着抵达目的地——那颗自东方召唤奈非天们的陨星坠落的地方。她被告知，在那里，她会得到其他奈非天的帮助，而这也是圣战的意志。

于是，她不得不放缓了脚步，背负着沉重的荣耀的盾牌，牵着自己同样疲惫不堪的军马——马匹的重甲早已被丢弃在一处村落里，背负着它上路实在过于沉重了——走在饱受恶魔蹂躏的土地上。她的肉体得到了一些宝贵的休息，但精神却要因此倍受折磨。她的路途是一条凡人鲜血浸润的黑红泥泞，每一抔腥臭的土都是她没能保护的无辜者，这个想法很快让圣教军不堪忍受，她暂时停止了这些思绪，转而埋入单纯的战斗意识中。这让她平静多了。每一次盾牌挥击时臂肘的酸痛和麻木在脑海中变成了空白，乔汉娜像一个钢铁制成的杀戮机器般走过了地狱大军杀伐过的土地。封闭感情带来的漠然对战斗很有帮助，她正无意识地向古代圣战者靠拢：没有那种她的导师曾担忧过的柔和，没有顾虑和畏惧，也没有连连咆哮的野蛮人似的愤怒，圣教军只是以连续不断的刚健动作投出盾牌，稳定地收割着不断来侵扰她的野兽、僵尸、骷髅和魔鬼。

身体内的尖叫着的致命疲惫被坚韧的意志代替了，乔汉娜在遍布敌人的堪杜拉斯走出了她原先无法想象的距离。她像一个赤手空拳的挖山者，在这个需要净化的国家中心挖出了一条通路，通向所有奈非天希望目睹的陨星的道路。现在还没到终点，但乔汉娜已经无比接近了。

夜晚她睡在坚实干燥的土地上，脊背抵着大盾冰冷的边缘，感到安宁。她曾经担心自己会在这场试炼中——一项任务，一次远行，一场战斗，一个试炼——可耻地失败。但现在，她有力跳动的心脏，她有力地在崔斯特姆浑浊的夜空下跳动的心脏渴求着新的挑战。

圣教军的使命在鼓动着她实际上濒临崩溃的身体。意志力支撑着她走了如此之远，乔汉娜对自己发誓会保持它，会像珍爱自己的甲胄和盾牌那样爱惜它。但她的马已经无法再承受任何一丝重量，它已经到极限了。这可怜的牲口驮着她走过千难万险，也许是时候和它告别，乔汉娜爱怜地抚着它的鬃毛心想。她卸下了缰绳和嚼铁，和它贴着额头告别，然后便转身踏上了最后的旅程。

 

 

罪恶之主的军队是地狱中最纪律严明的，但那只是相对恶魔而言。它们应从魔王的召唤，自燃烧地狱破界而出，开拔奔赴魔王意志降临之地——然后便会在目标周围一大片范围里漫无目的地劫掠。一支得到前往陨星降临地命令的军队正在新崔斯特姆中游荡，圣教军不得不花几倍于赶路的时间寻找他们，消灭他们。

但令人奇怪的是，作为一支地狱军队来说，他们的数量与乔汉娜一路赶来见到的阵仗相比，实在太少了。最内处的战斗反而比外围轻松，这是一个不寻常的状况。圣教军提醒自己注意到这一点，思考这会不会是一个陷阱。但她，千难万险来到这里的乔汉娜，只不过是一个普通的圣战士兵罢了！她不值得一场如此费时费力的安排。一旦确定了这一点，乔汉娜的心中便再没有了疑惑，只剩下纯粹的净化这片土地的热情。专心纯粹的战斗是效果卓著的：她已经好几天没看到恶魔了。这对她的身体是一个好消息，即便是一名虔诚的圣战者，也需要在恶战之后得到足够的休息，而不是祈祷信仰能够解决他们的疲惫。乔汉娜奢侈地允许自己在同一个地方待够了两天。一道很适合扎营的缓坡，有松树遮蔽，还有溪水。比起连风的呼吸都带有血臭味的残破村庄，这里就是一个小小的天堂。除了口粮得不到补充之外，一切都很好……嘿。乔汉娜叹了口气。她现在还不能休息，得用另一种方式为自己的生存奋斗了。

在村庄中购买一些食物是件容易的事，而走过那些被掀翻、被烧毁的木板条，跨过一堆尸体，在隐秘的仓库里拿走属于死者的储备粮食，对圣教军来说就有些为难。在她被迫做了好几回这样的事情后，她不得不强迫自己一次带走几乎超出自己体力限制的食物，以尽量避免再去死亡的景象中徘徊。

但现在，食物又吃完了。她犹豫着，思考着，最后是这几天的顺利说服了她：也许这里还有没被恶魔摧毁的村庄呢。她怀着这个希望离开了自己临时歇脚的地方。离开之前，她又回头看了看自己的床：一大团干松针，上面铺着油毡布。盾牌和甲胄安稳地靠着树后。她想了一下，还是回来把盾牌负在身上，这才安心地离开了。

很快她就会庆幸自己这个决定。

 

圣教军顺着河流向开阔的地方走，希望能看到村落。但她的满怀希望的心渐渐沉下去了，森林纯净的呼吸慢慢开始泛出腐烂反胃的味道，这让人再熟悉不过，是燃烧的尸体的味道。看来她几天来的轻松是极其愚蠢的，恶魔依然近在咫尺。她在变得浑浊的河水前站住了，静静地想了想要不要继续走下去。这么长时间的战斗中，每次的惨案发生后，她试图搜寻生还者的努力都是徒劳。也许她不应该再耗费宝贵的体力在虚无缥缈的可能上。

一声尖叫。一声尖叫，像一颗流星将黯淡的天空撕开燃烧的裂隙。圣教军猛地一抖，盾牌打在了她的肩膀上，她却不觉得疼。盾牌的一击给她的背留下了一道淤青，但她浑然不觉，甚至没发现自己在听到尖叫声的第一刻，就以对一个疲惫的人太过苛刻的速度跑了起来。

经过一段狂猛的心跳，她喘着气停住了。她看到了废墟，还看到了意想不到的东西。

在焚烧出黑烟的烈焰中，在噼啪作响的废墟中，她看见了恶魔。

 

一抹血红立在灰暗低垂的天空下。一个人形，一个瘦削的人形站在环状的死尸中，静静地呼吸着，散发着乔汉娜见过的最为不祥的气息。火焰在它身后咆哮着，恐吓般挥舞着毁灭性的威力。

 

乔汉娜的反应是迅速的：盾牌切开了静滞在死亡周身的空气，直直扑向人形的脖颈。圣教军全力的一击释放了纯净的圣怒，这对一个恶魔来说将致命无比，尤其对一个马上就要被斩首却毫无反应的恶魔。看到她的目标木然呆立着，任由盾牌旋向自己，乔汉娜猛跳的心脏稍稍平静了它自身激烈的搏动。

却又猛然一顿。

圣教军的荣耀毫无凝滞地回到了乔汉娜满是粗茧的手中。她灵巧地张开粗大的手指，手腕恰到好处地一抖，脚底一蹬，毫不费力地承受住了这样势大力沉的回旋飞击带来的冲劲儿，牢牢抓住了盾牌的把手。她对这个动作已无比熟稔，这是她与她手臂的延伸——盾牌——的一个亲吻。每次接住为她打击敌人从不失手的盾牌，圣教军都会从心底升起喜悦。然而这次她用盾牌护住自己身前，感到肌肉紧绷。盾牌打空了，那人形突然一跃而起，血红色在乔汉娜眼角一闪便失了影踪。

一个非比寻常的敌人，一个强大的敌人，一个必须被消灭的敌人。圣战在召唤！乔汉娜不假思索地一个转身，盾牌向腿侧一划，挡住了尖啸而来的箭矢。叮的一响，又一声轻微的弓弦张开的颤动声，那方向！她一望便感到浓烈的扭曲的恶意，盾牌先于意识再度出手，势不可挡地破开了原先足有一人高的石墙，但没有任何惨叫或咆哮从墙后传来，乔安娜伸出手想要接住旋回的盾牌，箭簇的闪光自她眼角激射，她不得不当即换了只手猛抓已经逼到胸口的箭只，同时有些狼狈地被手中抓着的盾牌的冲力带得向后退了几步。但她已经完全清楚了恶魔的位置，破损的石墙哗啦啦地落下残渣，她看到那血红色的身形站了起来，便以盾牌为庇护向它靠近。

一个用弓箭的恶魔。这念头在她那颗战士的冷硬心灵上方一闪。她没有细想，只用大盾保护着自己不受攻击，同时拉近自己和恶魔的距离。在近距离肉搏时，弓箭没有作用，而她沉重的盾牌挥击会有特别的优势。但这个血红色的恶魔轻捷地一个翻滚，躲出了她的攻击半径。发出危险金光的箭矢再度袭来，像细小的针也像这个恶魔本身一般迅猛。乔汉娜不得不将盾牌一下杵进地面，抵抗它如暴雨般的攻势。

刺耳的叮声暂时停下后，乔汉娜小心地挪动着身子，在盾牌后等待着视线两侧出现袭击者的身影。但她等待了几个呼吸，战场却突然诡异地静悄悄的。她试着在盾牌后狭小的视野观察，余光中她看到焦黑的土地上多了一条暗红色的痕迹，是那血淋淋的恶魔翻身躲避时留下的。她突然意识到……乔汉娜专注的战斗心灵上爆开了一个猛然的醒悟，那是鲜血。

恶魔不流红色的血。

一个人！奈非天！方才那强烈不祥的印象在乔汉娜新产生的这个认识中加深了。一个堕落的奈非天，弓箭……弩箭，一个被恶魔吸引的猎魔人。

冷冷的血红眼睛中散发出的绝对残忍的神色唤回了圣教军的注意力。它——她——乔汉娜看出她本应该是个年轻女性——扬起了手中的双弩，也扬起了唇角，露出再纯粹不过的饥渴神色。那是恶魔脸上最常见的表情。

怀着怜悯和同情，乔汉娜毫不迟疑地再次接近她，希望能在弩箭的威胁下一击解决这个可怜的猎魔人。但显然，堕落者受到了地狱力量的庇护，这不是一个精疲力竭的圣教军所能轻易对抗的。她有些动摇地感到，自己的意志力正在无休止的战斗中出现裂纹。躲开每一阵箭雨的速度正在下降，她已经快要被尖锐的箭头抓住了，而她的攻击更像是大象试图踩踏挑衅的灵巧的豹猫。她正在败退。

她的敌人发出了一声绝无可能从那瘦小的身躯中发出的可憎怒吼。一些影子从那瘦削的身子里钻出来，加入了战斗。乔汉娜向后退了退，暂时得到了一个喘息的机会。她的敌人像一只食腐鸟似的用红色的眼珠打量她，露出贪馋的表情。

但这难道是退缩的理由吗？在奋力甩开眼前堕落的猎魔人抛出的铁蒺藜时，乔汉娜甚至顾不上趁势用臂肘擦擦从额头直流到眼睛里的让人刺痛的汗水。这难道就是圣战在此停滞的理由？这难道就是让一个同伴的身体被恶魔占据的理由？这，这酸痛无力的臂膊不会背叛我，这沉重得令人绝望的盾牌不会背叛我，这咯吱作响的脊背骨不会背叛我，萨卡兰姆的乔汉娜今天不会在这里停下，阿克汉的意志不会消失！

她弓起手臂，将最挚爱的伙伴抵在胸前，再一次做出战斗的姿势。对着燃烧着血影的堕落的猎魔人，对着崩塌毁坏的村落，对着整个地狱倾巢而出集结于此的恶魔，乔汉娜奋声向天空喊出她最热切的渴望——

 

“屈服吧！”

 

她最忠诚的伙伴，那面伤痕累累的盾牌，击打出了一声闷响，随后高高飞向天空。她的敌人愣怔般地站在瘫倒在地的圣教军前，仿佛是被这低沉、响亮的声音震惊了似的。她一动不动地呆立着。

然后她伸出已被打飞了武器的手，却没摸到自己脑袋上流血的伤口。她向前跪倒，还带有震惊表情的脸径直倒在了瘫在地上的圣教军的头颈处。她的血迅速流过了圣教军剃得发青的头皮，留下红色的细线。

盾牌砰地一声落在不远处，激起一片土石乱飞。倒在地上的两个人对这巨大的声音没什么反应。

 

 

当圣教军醒来时，她第一个动作是试图将自己的手指探入盾牌内嵌的把手。她摸了个空，不由一撑地面站了起来，来回张望，直到看见盾牌就在不远处躺着，才松弛下来。随后她想起了她晕瘫前最后一个敌人，便迅速拾起了盾牌，挡在前胸处保护自己的要害。

“你让我流了不少血。”一个冷冷的声音在她身侧响起来，带着金属的丝丝颤音。她回头一望，同时不忘持续保护着自己。血红的影子正坐在地上，表情是淡漠的，可是裹着红色头巾的脑袋却显得有几分好笑。但乔汉娜不为所动，攥紧了把手，留意着她的动作。

“恶魔，你必须被消灭。”

“你可以再试一次，圣教军。”她说，金属颤动的声音更响了，是她在拨动弓臂的弦索。“我在这个村子里找到了一些箭只。”

乔汉娜踏前了一步，摆出迎战的姿势。对一个坚定的圣战者来说，恶魔的陷阱是最无用的。无论是精神上还是肉体上，他们都单纯得像锋刃和盾面一般。

似乎对她的挑衅的结果很意外，那血红的影子露出了像在看什么固执地抵抗嚼子的骡马般的眼神。“好了，我知道和你们这些铁皮罐头没法沟通。看着我，看着我的眼睛，好好看着。”

她鲜红燃烧的眼睛转向圣教军。“看清楚。”

 

如此不祥，如此强烈的憎恨燃烧在人类的眼眶里是怎样的奇观啊。圣教军想到了导师对于猎魔人的描述：“至于猎魔人，尽管他们也行消灭恶魔的事，却是为了自己强烈的恨意。他们的心灵不再纯洁——攫取了恶魔力量的人将在身体上表现出邪恶特质。如果你遇到他们，不要杀死他们，因为圣战要求我们善待所有净化邪恶的同伴；但也要小心，因为无数猎魔人最后都变成了他们曾经猎杀的生物。”

她的眼睛在燃烧，她的憎恨在身上形成血红色的幻影，但她又是这么平静和克制，像一块冰里的火。这和乔汉娜方才遭遇的纯粹混乱的毁灭性力量完全不同。

盾牌被“吭”地一声插在了土地里。乔汉娜握着它的顶端：“你差点就要变成它们了。”

一阵出乎乔汉娜意料的沉默让她有些不安，她因此感觉到头侧有些异样的感觉。乔汉娜伸手去摸，又黏又冷，手上是一把暗色的血。但她的脑袋并不疼。她看了看猎魔人用红色方巾草草包住的脑袋：“你流血了？”

“你干的。我清醒过来了，不过别指望我为这个感谢你。”对方耸了耸肩。“全因为一些我没预料到的事情，她……”那猎魔人似乎想抬起手指示什么，却又放弃了。“我追踪痕迹来到这里，看到了一些东西。”

“一些让你失去理智的东西。”

“很像那时候，我在地窖的木盖子的缝隙中看到的东西。一个孩子，一个小女孩儿。那很像……”

猎魔人又沉默了。随后，她像是要挑衅、要看看乔汉娜会怎么嘲笑她的软弱似的迅速地说：“我的妹妹。我的妹妹就是这样死的，而我爱她。”

乔汉娜眨了眨眼，然后一伸手拍了拍她的盾牌。“恶魔会在你的心灵变得脆弱的时候攻击你。”

“作为一个常年和恶魔的心灵攻击打交道的人，我不用一个圣教军来教我这些。”她的刻薄在乔汉娜看来有些刻意掩饰的味道。出于好心，也是出于对那人脑袋上那个被草草包裹的伤口不太放心，乔汉娜说：“好的，猎魔人。也许我们可以一起抵抗他们的攻击，既然现在我们都很虚弱。”

她准备好了在对方断然拒绝后静静地跟在身后。毕竟，一个刚刚因为意志动摇而被恶魔入侵过、又被她重创的猎魔人既需要维护自己的尊严，又需要一个同伴的保护。她和她的盾牌有义务也有能力做这件事。

“我不需要你的保护。”敏锐地看穿了这个心思单纯的圣教军的想法，猎魔人哼了一声。她活动着手指，想到自己告别导师前胸中洋溢的冲动和自信，这让现在浑身疼痛的她叹了口气。她一定得活着到达陨星坠落的地点，想必圣教军也是为相同目的而来。那么，与其让她像个甩不脱的绳索似的系在后头，还不如……

“但我们确实可以一起上路，圣教军。”她挫败地说，伸手拿起自己的弩。

乔汉娜笑了笑。“毫无疑问。”她走上前，想帮助猎魔人站起来。猎魔人在她动作之前就拿起弩站起了身：“还有件事。”

“什么？”

“如果你，”那猎魔人拿着自己的两只弩，鲜红的眼珠里有些亮亮的笑意。“被恶魔抓住了脑袋的话……我一定帮你开个洞，好让他们出来。”

“如果你不射我的心脏，我想身体在恶魔的操控下是不会停止活动的。你的情况是个例外，强烈的意志和我的攻击使恶魔没能完全——”

“好了好了，”那猎魔人眯起眼睛，打断了圣教军单纯的指导。“我早说过铁皮罐子没法沟通……你叫什么？”

“我继承了‘乔汉娜’做我的名字。”圣教军拿起自己的盾牌，准备走向猎魔人。“你继承了谁的呢？”

“‘维拉’不是我从他那里继承的名字……”那猎魔人想起什么人似的轻轻笑了笑。乔汉娜看着她。猎魔人回忆时单纯美丽的笑容只在她脸上保持了短暂的时间，却给乔汉娜留下了一个深刻的印象。随后猎魔人便敛去了笑容，淡淡地看着她。“你就叫我维拉好了。”

 

然后她们便踏上了前往那最终旅途的路。在那里的确有一个终点等待着她们，这是每一位动身探查陨星的奈非天心里都清楚的。但关于一个新的起点与接下来那段无与伦比的旅程，她们还一无所知。


End file.
